1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of meat flavors, and more particularly to pork-like flavors formed by the reaction of an amino acid source with other reactants, as well as preparation of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,437 describes the preparation of a meat-like flavor by the reaction of a mixture of monosaccharide and a source of amino acid. The use of ribose and cysteine to the exclusion of other amino acids is said to provide a flavor akin to that of pork. U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,015 describes the preparation of a meat-like flavor from the reaction of a proteinaceous substance with a sulfur-containing compound in the absence of a monosaccharide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,514 describes the preparation of a meat-like flavor from a mixture of an amino acid source, a mono-, di-, tri-, or polysaccharide and an animal or vegetable fat. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,674 describes meat-like flavors obtained from the reaction of S-acetyl-mercaptosuccinic acid or its anhydride with amino acids resulting from the hydrolysis of vegetable protein or yeast. Japanese Patent Publication No. 42590/71 describes meat-like flavors derived from the reaction of an aliphatic mercaptocarboxylic acid such as 2-mercaptopropionic acid, an amino acid and/or protein hydrolysate and a monosaccharide.